La branche d'olivier
by Hybris Nemesis
Summary: Et si quelques année après son incarcération le grand et unique Sirius Black recevez la visite d'une jeune femme qui se dit être la sœur cadet de Lily Potter et qu'elle croit en son innocence... défi de Nina8801
1. prologue: la vie d'un condamné

La vie d'un condamné

Au loin dans une cellule sombre et malodorante de la prison sorcière Azkaban, un sorcier subissait son châtiment. Du moins celui imposé pour un crime.

Un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis certes mais pour lequel il avait été condamné sans même avoir été jugé.

Ce crime en avait fait un monstre dans l'esprit des gens car, en effet, qui en dehors d'un monstre pouvait livrer son meilleur ami-son frère de cœur-,son épouse et leur fils-son filleul- au plus grand mage noir de leur ère?

Qui d'autre qu'un monstre pouvait avoir tué un autre de ses plus proches amis qui tentait de l'arrêter après son premier crime et massacrant par la même occasion treize moldus sans défense?

Monstre, traitre, mangemort, meurtrier... voilà les maux dont on l'a accablé.

Personne ne crut en son innocence, il fut enfermé pour permettre au monde magique d'oublier, d'effacer ses blessures.

Voici l'opinion des gens, voici ce qu'ils pensaient de Sirius Black.

Cet homme , si l'on pouvait encore le nommer ainsi subissait chaque jour les détraqueurs. Ces êtres qui se nourrissait de tout ce qui était bon en un Homme , ne laissant derrière eux que le chaos. Mais après tout ce châtiment n'était il pas mérité? C'est ce que tous semblaient penser jusqu'à ce jour, ce fameux jour de noël 1987 où pour le première fois depuis son incarcération Sirius Black reçut une visite ou plutôt la visite, qui allait tout changer...


	2. Noël 1987

_Noël 1987_

Deux aurores de garde à la prison en ce jour de noël accompagnaient une jeune femme vers la cellule où était détenu celui qui avait causé la mort de sa sœur et de son époux. Ils la guidaient à travers le labyrinthe que constitué la prison bien qu'elle les soupçonna de faire des détours pour prouver que cette prison était la plus sure du monde. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle aurait préféré rencontrer son homme au plus vite au lieu de perdre son temps en compagnie de ces deux idiots que l'on appelé aurore pour une raison qui lui échappée au vu de leur intelligence plus que limitée mais elle ne dit rien. Elle devait sauver les apparences car bien évidement si elle avait laissé transparaitre le moindre signe de ses véritables intentions, elle n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans ses lieux mieux gardé assurément que la banque gringotts et encore moins le rencontrer. Elle continuée donc à jouer son rôle de sœur éplorée en quête de réponse quant à la mort de son ainée.

Au bout de quarante minutes, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. L'un des deux se mit à la recherche de la clef destinée à l'ouverture de la cellule tandis que l'autre se tournait vers elle le visage grave avant de prendre la parole:

- Nous y voilà, vous avez trente minutes devant vous. Une fois entrée nous refermerons la porte à clef. Nous resterons devant la porte. Au moindre problème appelez et on arrive. C'est bien compris?

Elle soupira son esprit hurlant qu'elle n'était pas sotte mais faisant toujours bonne figure, elle se contenta de sourire doucement et de répondre qu'elle avait bien assimilé tous les points de son explication.

- Bien , donnez moi votre baguette et dépêchez vous d'entrer, répliqua l'homme tout en vérifiant du coin de l'œil que son équipier était prêt.

Ils s'écartèrent peu de l'entré mais suffisamment pour lui permettre d'y pénétrer avant qu'ils ne referment vivement la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le cote lugubre du lieu s'imposa à elle et la fit frissonner de dégout.

Comment pouvait on à leur époque condamner des gens, peu importe qui ils étaient, à vivre dans une telle précarité?

A la suite de cette constatation, elle se décida enfin à bouger brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui régnait. Une voix rauque et dure s'éleva sur sa gauche.

- Qui est là?

Elle répondit sans se tourner vers l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix.

- En quoi cela peut-il bien vous importer vous ne me connaissez pas plus que les aurores qui viennent vous torturer jour après jour depuis plus de six ans maintenant.

- C'est seulement pour savoir à quoi m'attendre car croyez moi ils reviennent toujours après leur première fois et à présent ils m'envoient une femme.

- Avez vous un problème avec les femmes M. Black?

- La seule personne ici qui risque d'avoir un problème c'est vous car que pensez vous qu'un homme n'ayant pas vu ,senti, ni touché de femme depuis plus de six ans peut vous faire? Déclara -t-il en l'attirant à lui.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se débatte, le repousse et appelle au secours mais rien ne vint. Au contraire même, elle approfondit son baisé faisant disparaître ses dernières résistances au désir refoulé en lui depuis longtemps déjà. Il la pénétra sans préparation contre le lourd mur glacé. Il la baisa sans retenu savourant le plaisir de la chaire qu'il lui semblait avoir oublié. L'orgasme qui les prit les laissa en sueur, attelant et avides de caresses. Sans se détacher d'elle, toujours en elle, il se pencha vers son oreille droite et lui demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas repoussé.

- Parce que, je pense, nous en avions besoin tous les deux, répondit-elle tel une évidence, c'était plus animal comme besoin qu'humain je le crains.

Il se sépara alors de ce corps et la laissa se rhabiller ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il contempla toutes ses formes, tous ses traits, ses failles et ses faiblesses aussi. Elle était petite et fine, tout semblait petit en elle, sa peau laineuse commençait déjà à être marquée par la brutalité de l'instant précédant ressortait de part la couleur des ses cheveux auburn et de ses yeux sombres.

À sa fragilité physique venait s'ajouter une forte personnalité et une élocution peu commune en d'autre temps et d'autre lieu il aurait eu plaisir à courtiser une telle femme. Si elle avait remarqué la manière dont il la détaillé elle n'en dit mots et une fois prête elle préféra avancer sur un autre sujet:

- Pour répondre à votre première question, je me nomme Phyllis Evan, je suis la sœur cadette de Lily Evan devenue Potter en 1980.

- La soeur de Lily? Impossible elle n'avait qu'une sœur...

- Pétunia Evan devenue Dursley en 1978 je sais. Je ne suis pas leur sœur mais leur demi-sœur, nous avons le même père mais pas la même mère. J'ai grandi avec ma mère ce qui explique que vous ne me connaissiez pas. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler généalogie.

- Pourquoi alors? Après ce qu'il vient de se passer il est un peu tard pour m'accabler avec des paroles creuses sur la souffrance émanent de votre cœur suite au décès de votre sœur, non?lança-t-il moqueur.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça non plus, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre, je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Lily pour la pleurer et je peux vous avouer que je lui en veux assez de m'avoir dans un orphelinat plutôt que de me recueillir après la mort de ma tutrice. Mais laissons ça de côté voulez-vous? Si je suis ici c'est parce que je sais que vous êtes innocents des crimes dont on vous a accusé.

Curieux, il vint se poster devant elle et s'accroupit pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux cherchant à déceler le piège tendu. Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau tendue et passablement énervée:

- Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous?

- J'ai déjà répondu à ses deux questions il me semble, annonça-t-elle moqueuse.

Il la saisit à la gorge prêt à l'étrangler.

- Fini de rire je veux des explications... quel est le piège cette fois?

- Il n'y a pas de piège, lâchez moi et je vous répond sans rien vous dissimuler.

Il le fit et attendit.

- Je ne vous ai pas menti, ma mère faisait parti du clan des Némésis que vous devez connaître...

Il acquiesça sans un mot.

- ...j'ai hérité de son don de voyance et j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, je sais que vous êtes innocent. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas le gardien des secrets des Potter car pour vous il était évident que les partisans du mal penseraient à vous en premier et que vos amis seraient en danger. Vous leur avez donc proposé de laisser croire que vous étiez bien le gardien tandis qu'un troisième protagoniste venait s'ajouter à l'équation. Vous soupçonniez Remus Lupin d'être le traitre du groupe, vous l'avez donc écarté, sans prendre garde au chétif Peter qui en réalité était le traitre. Vous n'y aviez pas pensé jusqu'au 31 octobre 1981 où pris d'un doute vous vous êtes rendu chez Peter et où vous avez compris votre erreur... il était trop tard pour les sauver. La seule chose dont vous êtes coupable est de vous être trompé dans le rôle de chacun mais vous n'êtes ni un traitre, ni un tueur puisque Peter est en vie caché quelque part sous sa forme animagus.

- Mais j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire.

- Certes comme beaucoup d'autre, mais cela n'a jamais mené à la prison à vie surtout dans ses conditions. Des gens dehors ont besoin de toi.

Il rit amère et s'aperçut qu'elle était passée au tutoiement. Pas le moins choqué, il prit la parole:

- Et qui? Tu peux me le dire.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire...

Il rit de plus bel désabusé, presque fou.

- ...mais je peux te le montrer.

Elle prit une de ses main calleuse dans la sienne et il vit... il vit l'enfance malheureuse de son filleule chez des moldus sans cœur qui n'avait d'autre rêve que l'on vienne l'enlever de cet enfer... la vie solitaire de Remus se pensant trahi par Sirius en quête de réponse... celle de son petit frère chez les mangemorts et ses appelles à aide que personne n'entendait... les soupirs de désolation de sa cousine Andromeda...

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

- Alors tu es prêt à te battre pour la liberté? Es tu avec moi Sirius?

En finissant de prononcer sa question, elle lui tendit la main comme pour conclure un pacte mais n'est ce pas un peu le cas? Il s'en saisit mais plutôt que de se contenter d'une vulgaire poignée de main ou pour combler ce manque d'affection de ces six dernières années, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir la jeune femme de la cellule. Avant de partir, elle se tourna un dernière fois vers lui et dans un souffle à peine audible elle dit:

- Ayez confiance Sirius Black, vous sortirez bientôt , je vais retrouver Peter et il paiera ses fautes.

à suivre...


End file.
